Renaissance
by Lilou0803
Summary: Veronica enquête dans l'hôtel où les cartes de crédits de Lynn Echolls ont été utilisées, accompagnée de Logan qui ne se résigne pas à croire à la mort de sa mère.


**Saison 1 – ép.15 (éclipse totale du cœur)**

**Veronica enquête dans l'hôtel où les cartes de crédits de Lynn Echolls ont été utilisées, accompagné de Logan qui ne se résigne pas à croire à la mort de sa mère.**

**Disclaimer : ****les personnages et l'univers de Veronica Mars appartiennent à Rob Thomas**

* * *

**RENAISSANCE**

**...  
**

Le cataclysme qui s'était abattu sur lui au moment où il avait reconnu sa sœur avait été à la mesure du bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant le chapeau et les vêtements de sa mère. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il en avait été comme pétrifié, et puis la colère avait déferlé, comme une vague, emportant avec elle toute forme de réflexion sensée. Une colère noire, à la hauteur de la douleur soudaine qui l'avait terrassé lorsqu'il avait compris en un éclair que tout espoir venait de s'évanouir, contre cette garce sans cervelle qui profitait de la disparition de sa mère pour s'approprier ses biens les plus intimes, lui voler ses cartes de crédit et usurper sans aucun scrupule son identité, afin de mener la grande vie que ses dettes chroniques avaient fini par lui interdire. Pour se vautrer dans un luxe honteusement dérobé à une femme dont on venait tout juste de refermer la tombe. Pour Logan, ce n'était pas une question d'argent, mais le dégout qu'il éprouvait maintenant vis-à-vis de la jeune femme et de son égoïsme surdimensionné lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de laisser passer un peu de temps en signe de respect pour la femme qui l'avait élevée.  
Et surtout, cela mettait brutalement un terme à tous les espoirs qu'il avait pu nourrir au cours de ces derniers jours quant à la survie de sa mère.

L'altercation qui avait suivi avait fort heureusement été interrompue par Veronica avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment dégénérer. Et soudain, il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, une partie de lui regardait s'éloigner sa demi-sœur, pendant qu'une autre se laissait entrainer dans le salon voisin sans protester. Une sorte de no man's land s'était installé dans son esprit, dans lequel plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, Pendant un court moment, il ne sut plus ni où il était ni ce qu'il était venu y faire, puis une image commença à prendre forme dans sa tête, occultant tout le reste. Un mot résonnait dans son crâne, comme répercuté par mille échos, une douleur insupportable irradia soudain sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui pendant qu'un brouillard humide se formait devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Un sanglot rauque lui déchira la gorge. Il ne voulait pas.

Il s'était nourri de tant d'espoir depuis la découverte du cabriolet abandonné sur le pont, il avait refusé la réalité, même lorsqu'il avait vu la vidéo. Dans sa poche, le briquet semblait maintenant peser une tonne, tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, comme un message de l'au-delà pour le fils qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger, par faiblesse ou par amour, malgré le mépris, malgré la haine envers l'homme qui l'avait peu à peu, humiliation après humiliation, coup après coup, trahison après trahison, réduite à cette caricature de ce qu'elle avait été qui la dégoûtait et lui donnait envie de se vomir elle-même.  
Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, rien fait pour le défendre, se réfugiant dans l'alcool alors que dans la pièce à côté son mari se déchainait sur lui à coups de ceinture où de poings. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à serrer les dents, et jamais son tortionnaire n'avait pu réussir, piètre victoire, à lui arracher le moindre gémissement. Il s'était fabriqué une réputation de mauvais garçon en blouson doré, affichant insolemment ses chairs tuméfiées ou ses paumes brûlées et sanguinolentes en prétendant s'être battu avec ses camarades, et elle faisait semblant de le croire. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, elle avait elle aussi été une victime et avait plus qu'à son tour supporté en silence les violences physiques et morales dont Aaron était plus que prodigue envers les siens. Une chape de plomb recouverte d'une couche d'or fin pour les journalistes masquait la corruption pour ne laisser voir au public qu'une façade souriante, lisse et parfaite. Un tableau de famille parfait, digne d'un Dorian Gray inversé!  
Lui avait réagi par la provocation, multipliant les incartades, en partie aussi pour détourner la violence de sa mère et la focaliser sur lui. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi, elle avait fini par craquer, et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se libérer de cette dépendance affective avait été le suicide. Il avait fini par accepter la réalité, et le poids dans sa poitrine devenait insupportable, et le mot rebondissait à l'infini dans sa tête, comme une balle folle. Maman, maman, maman… Il ne voulait pas.

Lorsque Veronica lui ouvrit les bras, abdiquant tout orgueil, il libéra les larmes trop longtemps retenues, le cœur de la jeune femme se fendit lorsqu'il réussit à hoqueter d'une voix brisée entre deux sanglots « elle est morte ». Elle comprit en un éclair tout ce que cachait la personnalité complexe du garçon qu'elle berçait contre son sein comme un enfant inconsolable. Son caractère excessif, son mélange de provocation et de pudeur, il vivait comme il aimait, comme il haïssait, avec fureur, une passion qui pouvait faire peur lorsqu'il laissait libre cours à l'expression de ses sentiments. Une passion qui avait effrayé Lily et qui l'inquiétait aussi un peu. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un naufragé, mettant son âme à nu. Elle lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes et peu à peu, il finit par se calmer et elle réussit à l'entrainer dans la voiture. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, assis un à côté de l'autre, sans parler, sans se regarder, ils savaient qu'ils n'évoqueraient jamais ce moment, mais qu'il resterait entre eux comme un pacte secret qui scellait une alliance à la fois si totalement inattendue, mais si on réfléchissait à la somme des circonstances qui les avait amenés là, si totalement évidente aussi. Les tempêtes qui avaient traversé leurs vies auraient pu les éloigner définitivement, elles les avaient rapprochés. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient dans l'œil du cyclone et que d'ici peu, l'ouragan redoublerait de fureur, menaçant de les engloutir dans une apocalypse de larmes et de sang que leur jeunesse ne les avait pas préparés à affronter.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à se reprendre, une lueur nouvelle flottait dans le regard de Logan, son enfance venait de mourir avec sa mère. Il referma ses doigts sur le briquet. En se tuant, elle avait gagné sa liberté, mais elle lui avait aussi offert la sienne, il n'avait plus à la protéger, et bientôt, il ne serait plus obligé de vivre sous le même toit que son père. Il jeta un regard à Veronica. Lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, il s'était senti en sécurité, apaisé, protégé, jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela avant, jamais personne ne s'était soucié de lui de cette simple manière, il avait senti sa douceur et son empathie se déverser en lui comme un fluide chaud et bienfaisant. Il avait envie de rester avec elle, ce n'était pas du désir, pas encore, c'était un besoin presque vital, elle lui était devenue aussi nécessaire que l'air, l'eau ou la nourriture. Il avait cru connaitre l'amour avec Lily, mais le sentiment qu'il découvrait en lui pour Veronica, il n'arrivait pas à le définir, c'était à la fois doux et amer, il ne lui en dirait rien et cette timidité nouvelle le prit par surprise, malgré son désir de se retrouver dans l'abri de ses bras, il savait qu'il devrait attendre, espérer qu'elle vienne vers lui et cette patience aussi était une découverte. C'était un adolescent qui était venu la supplier de retrouver sa mère, c'était un homme qui était né dans son étreinte, elle lui avait donné la force d'affronter son avenir, il ferait tout pour la mériter un jour. Un jour…

**FIN**

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


End file.
